Two Controlling Partners
by JackTheRipperandCupcakes
Summary: What will happen when Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, who are both used to being in charge of their own projects at school are assigned to work together. Well a humorous romance of course. Death the Kid X Maka Albarn. Rated T for now may change later depending on what the audience wants.
1. Two Controlling Partners

Today was just like any normal day for a Monday at Death Weapon and Meister Academy, or at least Maka thought as she took her usual seat in Professor's Stein's class.

In order to be the over achiever that she was, Maka arranged her school materials that she would need to take notes along her desk. Like clockwork she finished with ease not taking notice to the other students who were entering the classroom. There was no need for her to look at the blurs of people entering for she could tell which of her fellow students were walking by her without actually looking up at them. Her photographic memory allowed her to memorize which students came in when.

She scooted her chair up as close to the edge of the desk as her torso would possibly allow her body to get. Her small chest and petite body allowed her to sit much closer than most other girls her age.

She perched ears a little as the seat next to her was pulled out. Again no need to look she knew all too well the boy who sat next to her everyday. Soul slumped over in his chair just before the bell rang. He may be lazy but the boy knew how to make it to places precisely on time.

They both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Maka giving him a disapproving side glare about his lack of motivation towards learning. Soul giving her his toothy grin in response to mock her.

Sometimes she really did wish that she could work with somebody else who was at least somewhat willing to participate in the school assignments.

"Okay class! I have a wonderful week long project for you guys this week!," hollered her Professor, Stein, who seemed rather enthused about whatever this project was going to be.

"Everybody get into partners of two," Stein ordered before grabbing some chalk to write something on the board.

Soul and Maka looked at each other silently giving one another a little nod knowing that they were to be partners.

"Oh and Maka you're going to be working with Kid on this project. I'm afraid Liz and Patty are out sick. Plus I would like to see Soul actually show a little teamwork with things so he's going to be working with Crona," Stein added cranking his screw after he was complete with his last remarks.

Soul and Maka gave each other a small concerned look before Maka brushed it off immediately grabbing her belongings. She glanced back at Kid noticing the two empty seats besides him.

_Huh? Guess they are gone...how did I not notice?, _she thought as she walked up to where Kid was sitting.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye giving her a slight approving look as he gestured for her to sit down. Maka laughed mentally a little as she noticed how Kid was sitting. He sat just like her. She sat down sitting like she normally does.

_Maybe this will be fun. Oh! And maybe Kid will actually want to help me with the project! Yeah! Wait he's staring at me. Why is he staring? I hate when people stare at me, _Maka thought giving Kid a rather dirty look.

"Is there something to look at on me because I know that it's not my beauty that you're staring at?," Maka asked in a smart ass tone.

She took no bull shit from people and future grim reaper or not she wasn't going to take bull shit from Kid either.

"No," answered Kid still looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Maka grind her teeth together not satisfied with his answer.

"Then what are you looking at me for?," she questioned sounding a bit agitated.

Kid gave her a slight annoyed look looking away from her as he adjusted the collar on his shirt. Something Maka had noticed him to do when he was nervous.

"Well?," added an ever growing impatient Maka.

Kid turned to face her with a small smirk on his face.

"Well what?," he questioned obviously knowing what she was referring to but choosing to ignore her.

Maka huffed. She felt like Maka chopping that stupid smirk right off of his face but she refrained. She was going to have to work with him for a week whether she like it or not.

She straightened out her posture while looking away from Kid before she stated her next demands calmly and clearly, "Look Kid don't stare at me nor avoid questions that I ask you and we'll get along just fine."

To Maka's surprise Kid actually started to laugh. She had never actually seem Kid bust out into a fit of laughter before like he was doing now.

_Did I say something funny?, _she thought accessing her words carefully.

"That's cute," Kid interrupted her thoughts.

"What?!," Maka snapped back instantaneously.

"That is cute," Kid repeated his statement but did it slowly as if he was speaking to someone of lesser intelligence just to get under Maka's skin.

"What is? Why? Me?," Maka questioned gulping as if to swallow the awkwardness of this situation down.

"Yes you. The way that you adjusted your posture as if to assert dominance over the person you're talking to. That is so adorable! But I'm afraid your threats and demands aren't going to work with me for I'm usually the one in charge. Sorry," Kid explained letting a few more chuckles escape his mouth after he was finished answering.

Maka couldn't tell if he was serious or just messing with her. She shot him a dirty look pulling out her dictionary about to Maka chop the crap out of Kid, but she was interrupted by a hand slapping a piece of paper smack dab in the middle of the two of them. The paper read 'Kubler-Ross Stages of Grief'.

"You two didn't hear a word I said did you?," Stein hovered over them.

They both looked up at him with a dumb founded look giving him a silent 'no.'

"Stages of grief project. You two are going to have the next week to find an exotic animal and practice the five stages of grief on it. You don't have to kill it or dissect if fully. I expect a video of the exotic animal accompanied by a ten page report about what you two have learned ready to present your findings on Monday. Get it? Got it? Good," Stein explained walking back to the front of the classroom immediately afterward.

"Class dismissed to work on your projects," Stein order flopping down in his rolling chair smirking at all the dirty looks his pupils were giving him.

Maka was about going to grab and read the assignment paper when the palm of Kid's hand smacked hers away. He snatched the paper up and began reading it like nothing happened.

"What the hell Kid?!," Maka snapped rubbing her hand melodramatically pretending that he actually hurt her to some degree.

"Sorry," he said not glancing up from the paper.

"But like I stated before I'm used to being in charge of assignments," he added.

Liz never seemed to be determined about anything and Patty quite frankly lacked intelligence to be in charge of anything so it made sense that Kid was the brains but then again he had never had to work with Maka before.

"Well I'm used to being in charge Kid so you're going to actually have to work with somebody," Maka said slyly while scooting her chair next to Kid's so she could read the paper.

Kid let her read it for a moment or two but was being distracted by her hovering over his shoulder. He slapped the paper down with a sudden thud.

"Damnit Maka don't read over my shoulder! It's horribly asymmetrical! If you're going to read over me then stand directly behind me! And besides the point I already know what we're going to do," snapped Kid.

"Kid, Maka you guys can leave the classroom everybody else is gone. Go kill each other somewhere else please but if you do let me dissect the loser's body," said Stein flipping through the pages of some rather sketchy looking magazine.

Both Maka and Kid gave each other a look that could only be described as the 'oh crap we're alone with Professor Stein look' and they both grabbed their belongings hurrying out of the classroom.

Maka was walking behind Kid a few steps so she could give him dirty looks. Kid stopped.

"Maka," he spoke.

"I'm used to two beings walking behind me and since there's only one of you I need you to walk along side me to preserve symmetry," he explained.

Maka sighed and walked up to him. Maka suddenly felt like Soul for she was listening to somebody else's orders and demands as he muttered on about something she really didn't care about. However, unlike Soul Maka wasn't good at being somebody else's shadow. Kid walked right and she turned left. Soon she had found that she had done that a good three or four times before Kid grew tired of that.

"Honestly you're like a lost puppy dog," he stated grabbing a hold of her hand.

He locked fingers with her keeping his head straight to hide a silent blush. Maka blushed as well with a loss of words on her part.

_Did he really just do that? Crap now it will be awkward if I pull away. What do I do? Oh no my hands sweating, _she thought remaining completely quite.

Then there was silence.

Maka could tell that Kid was nervous and was probably somewhat regretting his choice to hold her hand without any warning. Maka suddenly didn't know how she felt about Kid. She felt that they were going to kill each other during this week because they were so much alike. Two dominate personalities battling for the top spot but there is also attraction towards things that are like you or at least that was Maka's opinion on the matter.

_Crap we're getting looks from everybody around the school, _Maka thought as she adverted her gaze to the ground.

People around her school would surely talk about this. They had come to know Maka as the one person who was against being affectionate. She would yell at not only adults but other teens her age about getting too cozy in public. Yet here she was holding hands with somebody of the opposite sex. Part of her wanted to pull away but she had never been in this situation before. She for once didn't know what to do so she just kept her head down.

Kid lead her to his locker in the hall. They stopped but he still kept his grip on her hand.

"Do you need anything out of your locker Maka?," Maka thought her heard Kid ask but Soul walked by with Crona.

Maka about dived into Kid's locker to get away but she was caught. Soul cocked an eyebrow at the fact that her and Kid were holding hands. Worse Soul began walking towards them.

_He's going to make fun of me forever for this!, _Maka thought but remained having her hand kept in Kid's.

In fact her nerves made her tighten her grip around Kid's hand and that's when Kid took notice and turned around to see Soul standing there blankly. He looked like he wanted to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

"Soul," Kid said as a greet towards him.

"Um...I...um...was...um...wondering...just wondering why you guys are holding hands?," Soul stuttered nervously.

Maka flushed from the humiliation.

_Crap what do I say? I was holding hands with Kid because he was leading me somewhere? Wait! Soul can't possibly know that I was being a push over! Then he might try to take advantage of that!, _Maka thought seriously lacking an explanation.

Kid looked down at their locked hands then back up at Soul. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Why? Do you care?," Kid asked.

_Damn he asked the one question I didn't want him to ask, _thought Maka currently desiring to be put to her grave then face this situation.

Soul looked like he was about going to mutter the words 'yes' but his cool guy attitude made him say just the opposite.

"No," Soul said looking as if he was about to puke.

"Good then we'll be carrying on," Kid explained hanging his book bag symmetrically in his locker before walking off with Maka.

Maka was going to stay behind to ask Soul if he was okay but the hold that Kid had on her hand had increased grip successfully dragging a protesting Maka with him.

"Kid wait! Stop!," Maka hissed.

"Let go! I can walk perfectly fine by myself I'm not that dumb," Maka added.

Kid stopped walking but he didn't release her hand.

"I never said that you were dumb just that you didn't know how to follow me. Anyways, we're outside now so get on," Kid insisted summoning that skateboard of his out of nowhere.

Maka crossed her arms; she secretly didn't want to ride his skateboard because she feared that something might happen involving her falling to her impending death. However, she would rather die than let Kid see her scared.

"You still have ceased to tell me where we're going," she pointed out sticking her nose up in the air as a protest to his gesture.

Kid copied her as he stuck his nose up in the air before answering, "Why the Amazon Rainforest. Not many fellow classmates will have access to this place. Our project will certainly be original thanks to Beelzebub here."

"You really should discuss things with me before just deciding," stated Maka resuming her posture of superiority.

Kid sighed stepping off his skateboard. Since her eyes were closed he took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind Maka and pick her up. He cradled her in his arms with ease.

"Damn you weigh nothing," he said as she struggled in his arms.

She was a very petite looking person by appearance except for her height. She was five foot eight inches which was only one inch shorter than Kid. He surely thought that her height would make her weigh more but she couldn't of weighed a hundred and ten pounds. Better, Kid liked to think that she weighed a hundred and eight pounds.

He smirked, ignoring the struggling girl in his arms. He stepped on his skateboard.

"Kid! You can't just make me do something like some kind of animal!," she screamed up at him punching him in the shoulder before he took off on Beelzebub.

"Yes, well maybe I don't have time to argue with your thick hotheadedness because your wasting time on my grade. Soul may not care about his grades but I care about mine and I won't let you mess up my perfect A average," Kid replied.

Maka went speechless mostly because she was terrified of heights and not only was she high but they were going at a high rate of speed and she had nothing to hang onto expect Kid.

_What if he crashes? I'm dead. Oh when we get off his skateboard he's dead. I'll show him who is in charge. Ha! Me mess up an A I'll earn him his A alright. Oh shit! We're going faster! Whhhhaaaaa, _thought Maka as she tugged on Kid's sleeve as a gesture for him to hold her tighter.


	2. Cologne, Boots, and A Tiger

After what seemed like an eternity to the heights fearing Maka, Kid's skateboard finally came to a stop.

The board gently lowered the the couple to the ground before Kid hopped off with a shaking Maka in his arms. The skateboard disappeared.

"You're scared of heights aren't you Maka?," asked Kid who was wearing a smirk across his face.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not! Fear is for children," lied Maka.

She bit her lip. She knew that Kid knew that she was lying which made his smirk grow and her agitation level with him grow. He started walking while Maka relaxed her head back into his arm. She was finally able to relax her body. She had been tensing her muscles intensively while on Beelzebub with Kid. She even gave herself the luxury of closing her eyelids to relax her eyes for a moment.

_Wait a damned minute!, _she thought as her eyes shout open.

She looked up at Death the Kid with a dumbfounded look. He had yet to set her down on the ground. Instead, he was carrying her like she was one of his prized possessions.

"Kid! I can walk just fine! Put me down!," she demanded.

He smiled ever so slightly down at her in his arms.

"Not until you quit lying to me and admit that you're afraid of heights," he responded.

"God! You're doing this on purpose just to annoy me now! Is that it?! You just want to embarrass me don't you?! All because you're jealous that I'm better at Soul Perception than you!," lashed Maka as she squeezed his hands in attempt to get him to retract his arms and let her go.

Her tactics weren't working for he just re-adjusted her in his arms and tightened his grip.

"I honor the fact that a mere human such as yourself is capable of being better than a Shinigami at something. So, no, jealousy is not part of it. I am merely doing this so that way you learn to work with me a better. You're being a little on the controlling and bossy side, Maka, if you don't mind me stating," replied Kid while keeping his eyes straight forward.

He didn't need to see the angry expression in her eyes for he already knew her facial expressions all too well.

"And you're not?! You're carrying me to get your way. I think that you are the one in need of learning to be less controlling. That, and you smell like you dumped way too much bad cologne on you this morning, if you don't mind me saying," mocked Maka.

Kid chuckled a few times trying to think of a descent response to her back-sass when he came upon a muddy river. Now he wasn't one to really like playing in the dirt but this idea that he had emerging in his mind would make all that dirt worth it.

He looked down at Maka giving her a kind smile. She squinted her eyes and shook her head in disapproval up towards him; it was the kind of look a mother would give her naughty child.

Then Kid spoke, "Guess that I'll just have to fix my smelliness then, eh?"

He didn't give her a second to respond when he jumped into the muddy river holding Maka. They both went under the water. He let go of her when they made contact with the river. He was actually somewhat scared of what her response was going to be. She was going to be so mad when they came up.

He held his breath for a few moments trying to relax his nerves before coming up for air and sure enough when he came up a drenched and muddy Maka stood by him choking on some of the muddy water.

The water was only waist deep in this part of the river so they were able to stand. Kid attempted to take a few steps back from the enraged Maka standing before him.

He took the liberty to finish off his little charade with the most condescending statement and tone he could muster up, " There you go I got rid of my smelliness just for you."

Maka stood there looking at her soaking wet clothes. She had a devilish grin on her face that would of sent shivers down the spine of any man.

"MAKA CHOP!," she hollered connecting the front of Kid's face with a rather large hard covered dictionary.

Kid fell back some but due to his status as a Shinigami he was able to not fall completely back. He grabbed onto his nose which was leaking blood out of it. He didn't know if it was the Maka Chop itself that made his nose bleed or just the fact that the girl who he secretly had a crush on for quite some time now finally Maka Chopped him.

"You owe me a new trench coat! A new blouse! A new tie! A new sweater! A new skirt! New boots! New underwear! And a new bra!," demanded Maka while poking Kid's shoulder with her finger each time she demanded something new.

"Oh I'll gladly take you underwear shopping! Can I pick you out a perfectly symmetrical pair?," begged Kid lost in the spur of the moment to a girl who he knew might literally castrate him for that statement.

Maka's face flushed a bright red with both embarrassment and anger before she pulled out that blasted dictionary from the middle of nowhere once again.

"MAKA CHOP!," she repeated knocking Kid further up on his head with the dictionary.

He fell forward this time nearly into her but she dodged him, letting Kid fall face first into the river.

Kid came up fully expecting her wrath in full force. However, she had her back turned to him mumbling something about how all men are perverts all while she was attempting to get out of the muddy water.

She was able to get herself out but not without losing one of her boots to the river. She turned around once up on the river bank to face Kid.

"New boots Kid I'm serious," she threatened.

"Maka wait! Wait! No! You only have one boot on! I can't let that happen!," demanded Kid who quite frankly was about going to have a breakdown from his OCD.

He dashed after Maka exiting the muddy water with ease.

"I'll buy you a new pair! I'll buy you a new pair! In fact I'll buy you eight new pairs if you remove your other boot!," he promised as he turned all sweaty from his OCD.

"Deal," she agreed without hesitation.

She didn't want to spark one of Kid's breakdowns not here and not now.

She turned around with a rather small and slightly annoyed smile on her face. She tossed her other boot to the side going shoeless. The features in Kid's face immediately began relaxing. With that he walked up behind Maka and picked her up once again.

"Kid what the hell?! Seriously I can walk!," yelled Maka as she flopped around in his arms.

"Maka now I'm not doing this to irritate you like before. Now you're shoeless and you could hurt your feet. I already Googled villages nearby on my satellite phone before we came. There's one near by and we can get you some shoes and dry your clothes. Then I promise I'll let you walk and we can finally actually start this project thing," explained Kid.

Maka didn't say anything but she did stop struggling. Kid took that as a silent agreement to his deal.

They were silent with one another for the rest of the way. They exchanged a few looks with one another and a few hidden blushes. Maka rested her head in his arm. The warm atmosphere and the heat from Kid's body was making her sleepy. She was pretty sure she even dozed off for a moment or two before Kid gently shook her awake.

"Maka we're here. Although I think that it's abandoned," stated Kid.

He set Maka down at the opening what looked like to be a man-made tent of some sort. She peaked her head inside and sure enough it was unoccupied.

"Kid? We can't just walk in right?," asked Maka.

"Well normally I would say that this would count as breaking and entering but from observing the condition of things I would say that the people who left this small village left with no intentions of coming back," answered Kid.

He had his hand placed gently on the middle of her back as he looked around. He smirked looking at his hand. He started applying pressure to his arm which pushed Maka forward a bit.

"Go in ladies first," he teased.

Her body moved a few steps forward from Kid's nudge. However, she quickly retracted to her original standing position but this time she held onto Kid's blazer.

"Men only want women to go first so they can look at their ass and since I am aware of this dirty trick I'm going to have to say that you can have the pleasure of going first," insisted Maka.

"Well you must like men to look at your ass then because you constantly wear that dangerously short skirt of yours. In fact almost everyday I can see what type of underwear you're wearing. And don't think that I'm a pervert! Practically every guy at the academy has looked at you," Kid stated back with that small signature smirk of his.

Maka was becoming to know this smirk as his smart ass smirk.

Maka took out her dictionary for a third time. Kid was on a roll with getting Maka Chopped but he was going to have to learn somehow.

"MAKA CHO-," Maka was about to finish yelling when Kid's hand caught her dictionary.

He immediately spun her around and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ssssshhhhh do you hear that?," whispered Kid in her ear.

He was holding onto her tightly as they heard some twigs break outside. Maka looked up at him with wide eyes while shaking her head 'yes' in response. Kid let go of her mouth knowing that Maka was the one girl he knew that was smart enough to stay quiet in a possibly dangerous situation.

They clung to one another. Maka was practically squeezing Kid's organs from hugging him so tightly. Kid could tell that she was scared. She was potentially in a dangerous situation without a weapon. Granted the girl was fit and skilled in some hand-to-hand combat but nothing beats having a weapon, unless if you're Stein of course.

"What if it's a tiger?," whispered a nervous Maka in Kid's ear.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," Kid whispered back just before the head of some rather massive animal appeared in the doorway.

Maka was almost climbing Kid because of how anxious she was and Kid was preparing to knock Maka back so that way he could beat the crap out of whatever was coming in. However, as the figure approached Kid realized that it was only an animal head with a human body. So it was a human wearing an animal skin.

"HAHAHAHA! WHOA! I GUESS A STAR LIKE ME WALKED IN AT THE WRONG TIME HUH?! HEY TSUBAKI KID'S GETTING SOME IN THE RAINFOREST AND FROM MAKA OF ALL PEOPLE!," shouted a voice so loud and obnoxious that it could have only belonged to one person.

"BlackStar?," Kid and Maka both said in unison.

"You've got that right! What did you guys think I was a tiger?! Cause guess what I killed this thing with my bare hands and wore it's skin on my head to show everybody just how mighty I am," explained BlackStar.

Kid angrily walked over to the blued haired assassin snatching the animal skin off of his head. He looked at the tag.

"It says faux on it," stated Kid in a rather annoyed tone.

"For a God you're not too bright it's a tiger obviously and not a fox!," snapped BlackStar back at Kid.

"Oh for the love of my father you're stupid! It say on the tag which means it is a fake animal skin and fur. So that means you bought or found it from somewhere, moron!," lashed Kid back at his blued haired friend while throwing the fake tiger fur back at him.

A quiet Tsubaki now stood behind him silently shaking her head. She walked over to Maka who looked as if she was going to wring BlackStar's neck.

"What are you doing here?!," questioned Kid while folding his arms.

"We're actually working on our assignment instead of getting laid in some smelly old abandoned hut like some people!," BlackStar explained as he stared at Maka.

She was red from anger and she knew he was going to press this issue further because it's BlackStar. He opened his mouth to speak but Maka pulled out her dictionary.

"MAKA CHOP!," she flung the book at BlackStar and he fell over bleeding on the floor.

She looked to her friend Tbusaki.

"We're here looking for you two to work on the project with. You know BlackStar he can't be without lots of company for too long," explained Tbusaki calmly.

"But it was suppose to just be me and Maka this week," indicated Kid.

He stated it in a blunt tone but it was obvious that he was upset by the two being there.

"I don't mind," stated Maka.

Kid shot BlackStar a dirty look.

"Great company just what I wanted," Kid said in a sarcastic tone.

One way or another he was determined to get him and Maka alone again. He just needed time to think.


	3. BlackStar the Love Guru

Kid untied his shoes placing them delicately on Maka's feet.

"Kid you don't have to," Maka said.

"Sssshhhh I won't take no for an answer. Wear them please," insisted Kid while tying the laces.

They were obviously big on Maka but at least they were padding on her feet. He smiled up at her once he finished. She blushed down at him, batting her eyelashes.

That memory was all that Kid could think of while BlackStar walked along side him. Tsubaki and Maka followed in their footsteps behind. Kid could hear the two girl's idly chatting away. He couldn't make out their words which he was trying really hard to do but BlackStar was making that difficult.

BlackStar was rambling on about how he managed to find Kid and Maka and how his tracking skills had surpassed God. Nothing that Kid cared about. Kid was just agitated by the fact that him and Maka weren't alone. He crossed his arms letting his jet black bangs fall in front of his face. He huffed.

Maka would always retreat to those who she felt most comfortable around. In this case it was her friend Tsubaki but why did the girl not want to walk with him instead? Did she think that he really wanted to talk to BlackStar or did she really just like Tsubaki's personality better than his? He was getting jealous when there was no need to be jealous, but the way Maka felt in his arms was making him crave her contact. At least she was walking with a girl and not another guy, particularly a guy named Soul.

"Kid! Are you paying attention to anything that I'm telling you?! I'm giving you serious advice here!," interrupted BlackStar.

"No, not really," admitted Kid.

He quieted his tone down some more before speaking his next statement.

"I told you that I wanted to be alone with Maka," whispered Kid.

"I know but don't worry I, the greatest star in the universe that will surpass God, is here to help you out!," claimed BlackStar.

He really didn't have a quiet tone.

"Shut up! Don't let her hear you! Plus I don't need or want your help!," snapped Kid at BlackStar.

Great, both Maka and Tsubaki were looking their way.

"Love guru advice begins now. Just wait until later Kid I have this all planned out you'll see. I'll show you how to be a real spy. But always remember that I'm better than you," babbled BlackStar.

"Or you can just leave and be better than me somewhere else, you know," insisted Kid.

BlackStar stretched his body making exaggerating noises as he did so.

"Oh my it's getting dark we should really set up camp," said BlackStar who was pretending to act but did so by enunciating his words really slowly and dramatically.

He winked at Kid. Kid felt like punching him but he ran off.

"There's a perfect spot!," hollered the assassin.

He sprinted towards an opening in the forest.

"Perfect!," yelled BlackStar who began taking off his rather large backpack to set up camp.

Maka walked up to Kid.

"We're not actually staying here are we?," she asked looking up at him.

"We are now. Unfortunately we have company that is kind of retarded and could get injured out here that we have to look after," answered Kid pointing towards BlackStar.

Maka didn't look as mad as Kid expected her to look.

"Fine, but Tsubaki and I are going to go find somewhere to wash up...or at least I am because thanks to you I have dirt in my skirt. Don't come with and that means you too BlackStar," ordered Maka.

The two girls walked away. Kid wanted so badly for Maka to still be standing by him. He was daydreaming about her again before he turned his head. To his unamusement BlackStar was laying on a log spread out like he had just won some sort of championship. There was a fire going and he had already set up a tent. Kid cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Impressive," he said taking a seat on a log next to BlackStar.

"You got that right and just wait until I teach you my next trick!," noted BlackStar.

"What your disappearing with your weapon act. Is that the trick?," questioned Kid sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to teach you how to spy on a girl," answered BlackStar.

Kid folded his arms sticking his nose up in the air.

"No man, that's wrong. I'm a Shinigami I have standards for morals unlike you," responded Kid.

"Come on Kid! You know you want to see Maka naked!," commented BlackStar.

Kid tried to ignore his statement by keeping his eyes shut and his nose up in the air but the words 'Maka' and 'naked' in the same sentence gave him some pretty indecent thoughts. Human thoughts. He looked at BlackStar and then looked in all directions to make sure nothing would be listening in on their conversation. Kid inched forward.

"They won't know that we're there, will they?," questioned Kid who immediately started messing with his skull ornament attached to his button up shirt from his nerves.

"Ha! Knew you were interested! Maybe you do have something down there after all!," joked BlackStar.

He walked over to Kid and put an arm around him.

"And no I've spied on Tsubaki loads of times so we won't get caught. It's me after all the man who surpassed God. What kind of deity would I be if I couldn't spy on chicks?," assured BlackStar.

"Fine! But if you tell anybody about this and I swear I'll make sure you're never found," threatened Kid.

"Relax!," yelled BlackStar who took off running expecting Kid to follow.

Kid shook his head while dashing after him. The sun was setting now but the trees around them hardly let the sun through anyways. While BlackStar was running he was muttering something about the rules of the assassin. Kid only heard that the first one was silence.

"Well you're not doing a very good job with being silent," mumbled Kid.

"Ssssshhhhhh," hushed BlackStar who was now crouching behind a bush.

He pointed forward. Kid could hear two girls talking with one another. He dived behind the bush by BlackStar. BlackStar had a mischievous smile on his face. He was pointing towards their clothes on the ground. Kid was blushing furiously and sweating intensively. He was scared that he was going to be caught for this. BlackStar was nudging him to look.

Kid flopped around barely seeing some blurry flesh before BlackStar jumped out from behind the bush and shouted, "Rules of the assassin two: transpostional thinking!"

Immediately the two girls ducked in the cover of the water.

"Rules of the assassin number three: SPEED!," hollered BlackStar who made quick work of stripping from his own clothes and jumping straight into the water smack dab between the two girls.

"Get out BlackStar!," both Tsubaki and Maka ordered.

"Make me!," he demanded.

"Or is there no where to hide that dictionary of yours?," BlackStar asked as he put his arm around Maka.

She blushed completely, fighting with his arms to get him away.

"She may not have the dictionary but I'm still a weapon," stated Tsubaki.

Tsubaki proceeded to hit BlackStar with one of her arms that she had changed into weapon form. BlackStar fell over bleeding pretending to be dramatic to earn laughter out of the two girls besides him. Kid watched from the bush with growing jealously.

_How can that idiot earn the attention of two girls so easily. Maka in particular, _thought Kid who was rather angry with himself for not making a move.

"Hey Kid come on!," shouted BlackStar who was trying to win a splashing fight with Maka and Tsubaki.

Maka stopped splashing.

"Kid?," she repeated not really believing if he was there or not.

Kid stood up bashfully. In truth he was rather uncomfortable with this whole situation. He couldn't be like BlackStar and strip down in front of watching eyes. Kid looked at Maka and Maka back at Kid. She squinted her eyes at him which usually met she was challenging somebody.

"Come on Kid! Maka is waiting for you!," shouted BlackStar who once again put his arm around her.

He pinched her cheek.

"Damnit!," Maka hollered, grinding her teeth together in frustration.

She was getting ready to punch him when she was interrupted by a splash behind her. Kid had jumped in. BlackStar gave him a thumbs up though his arm was still around Maka.

"Way to go with the speed!," cheered BlackStar.

Kid looked at BlackStar giving him a desperate look as to why his arm was still around the girl he liked. BlackStar looked at his arm around Maka.

"Oh, right here ya go!," said BlackStar who proceeded to pick Maka up and throw her towards Kid.

"No!," she wailed before slamming into Kid's uncovered chest.

Kid tumbled back from the force as they both latched onto one another in attempt to not plunge into the water below them. Kid looked down at her once stable.

"Don't look!," she screamed.

Kid's head shot up flushing bright red. He let go of Maka as she shyly parted away from him.

"Kid! That's not how you do it! Watch!," ordered BlackStar.

BlackStar grabbed a hold of Maka's wrists in attempt to bring her closer to him.

"BlackStar! Cut it out! You stop it right now or I swear that I will hurt you!," promised a struggling Maka.

"Come here sexy thang! Lets cut to the chase I want you for your body!," teased BlackStar who had the pigtailed meister pulled close to him.

Kid bit his lip he was jealous again. Luckily for him Maka punched BlackStar in the jaw forcing him to release her.

"That's it I'm getting out!," announced Maka.

She began swimming to the bank. Kid grabbed her hand.

"Don't go. I want you around," he admitted sweetly.

Her head turned around to look at him. She was somewhat giving him a dirty look but she lightened her look being able to tell that he meant his words truly with no teasing intended.

"Why because I'm nude?," asked Maka harshly.

"No, because I haven't gotten a chance to flirt with the girl I like yet," answered Kid with a serious face.

Tsubaki had a look on her face like she was about going to die from the cuteness.

"Awe! That's so cute!," Tsubaki squealed.

The look on Maka's face changed from a serious one to a more light-hearted and playful look. Kid loved that look on her face.

"Alright fine," she answered retracting back in the water.

Kid locked hands with Maka. Maka didn't do anything to pull away from him, this was a start. They were actually having a moment with one another exchanging slight smiles and blushes when BlackStar interrupted once again.

"SO ANYWAYS BACK TO ME!," he hollered in the loudest voice he could muster up.

Kid was going to turn around to give him a dirty look but right now the girl he liked was holding hands with him so he didn't much care what BlackStar was doing. In fact having BlackStar around was proving to be so bad.

Kid and Maka began flirting with each other while they listened to BlackStar rant. Kid would pinch Maka's stomach. Maka would punch or slap his shoulder; nudging him away like she didn't want him but her playful attitude was telling a different story.

Kid even got up the courage to tickle Maka under her armpits. She elbowed him trying to get him away. She ended up accidentally hitting Kid in his most sensitive of areas. He doubled over in pain. She was finally able to breath.

"I said quit!," she shouted followed by a splash of the water to Kid's face.

She darted out of the water picking up her clothes on the floor before running off. After the intensive pain that Kid was experiencing was over he got out of the water chasing after Maka. Tsubaki tried to hold a raving BlackStar back but was only successful for a few moments.

BlackStar chased after Kid and Tsubaki after BlackStar. Maka being in the lead was conjuring up a plan. She smirked to herself. If her plan worked she would get a descent grade on this project after all.

**(I want to thank you all for your kind reviews they keep me updating faster. ^_^ As for the chapter goes I'm not entirely sure if I like this one or not. It's a little too sappy for me but then again I am a guy and I do believe that most of my readers on this particular fanfic are girls. So let me know where you guys think this story should go. Reviews and thoughts anticipated~ :) ) **


	4. She's Not Afraid

**(Alright readers, I have changed this story to mature just to be safe. There is a sexual situation at the end of this chapter. Consider it a lime instead of a lemon. It's nothing too graphic, but if you don't like don't read.)**

Maka damn near tripped as she slipped her right leg into her plaid skirt to complete her outfit. She had somehow managed to get dressed while running out of sight of Kid, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. Just as long as she was away from Kid was all that mattered to her at the moment; he has been making her feel so uncomfortable since they began working together. He needed to quit telling her what to do and, especially, he needed to quit treating her like she was his personal property. Thinking about the events that had happened between them lately made Maka ball up her fist out of frustration.

"In fact, if he picks me up one more time I swear I will castrate him!," she hollered while punching the massive tree she was hiding behind.

A crack of thunder broke her anger. She jumped back only to realize that a body had stopped her. She looked up to see Kid smiling ear to ear. His eyes were covered completely by his bangs.

"Castrate me huh? I'm truly terrified but how do you not expect me to not keep on picking you up when you keep running away from me, eh?," questioned Kid.

Maka turned around, slapping his hands off of her.

"Don't touch me! I mean it! It's invading of my personal space! AND I am not your damned maid, or damned personal property, or damned whatever you think I am! So I DON'T have to listen to you!," she screamed at Kid poking his chest with her finger.

He had somehow managed to get fully dressed in his suit all the while combing his hair as well. Granted, his attire was still dirty from earlier which reassured Maka that at least a God didn't have time to get fully cleaned up and then catch her.

Kid took a few steps towards her. Maka stepped back until he had her backed up against her tree, her save haven.

"Why don't you want me to touch you? Are you afraid that you would actually like it? Is that what you're afraid of...my darling? And I only wish for you to listen to me to some degree; not fully shut me out like you're doing now," Kid admitted.

He was leaning against her now; his face was inching closer to hers. She knew that he wanted to kiss her. She gulped from being nervous as she prepared for the unwelcome kiss. However a spot of luck came her way for when Kid was about going to kiss her there was another massive crack of thunder followed by rain that came pouring down upon them. Although, that didn't seem to hinder Kid's demeanor much for he just smiled that little grin of his while leaning right back in.

Maka blocked his kiss with the palm of her hand, while following up her first action with a forceful push to release herself from Kid's grip. She was going to run but a laughing Kid grabbed her wrist and pulled her right back into his embrace.

Unlike other people's body Kid's was cold. Completely cold. As her head was pressed close enough to his chest she listened for a heartbeat. Not really sure if she would hear one or not. She had almost convinced herself that a grim reaper doesn't have vital organs when she heard it. She heard his heartbeat. It was faint, slow but steady, quiet but forceful and oddly enough cold like the rest of him.

"It's pointless to try and out-run death, so admit it Maka you're scared of human affection are you not?," interrupted Kid snapping Maka out of her thoughts.

Kid's left hand was snaking down Maka's backside, almost reaching dangerously close territory, while his right hand was placed under her chin. He was observing her face and feeling her body.

"Number one: I'm not scared! Number two: That makes no sense because you're not human! And number three: You just simply don't have my permission to be touching me! So keep your damned hands off!," lashed Maka.

She once again pushed Kid's hands to the side and with all her might pushed the Shinigami back. The only thing that separated them was a thick sheet of rain. Kid looked sad a bit experiencing minor rejection, but then that grin quickly appeared back on his face once more.

"Then prove it!," taunted Kid.

"Prove what?!," Maka asked folding her arms.

"That you're not scared of being affectionate," answered Kid.

"That's absurd! So I'm supposed to let you kiss and touch me to prove something that I already know!?," questioned an angry Maka back at him.

"No," Kid smiled.

"I want you to kiss and touch me," he added folding his arms behind his head while he smiled at her.

Maka stuck her nose up in the air ignoring his challenge. Kid began walking in a circle around Maka. "Scaredy cat!," he taunted.

Maka bit her lip that was not a name she wanted to be called; the competitor in her was making it hard to ignore him.

"Scaredy cat!," he repeated but this time right in front of her face as he stared down at her.

"Damn it! Damn you! Just shut up already! You're so incompetent and thick headed, and, and, and a relentless jerk!," she hollered at Kid pushing him up against the tree.

She grabbed his skull ornament on his button up shirt pulling him down into a kiss with her. Both of them froze for a few moments. Neither of them expected her to do that. Maka was quite shocked with herself.

Kid began wanting to snake his arms around Maka's body to get in control of the kiss, however, Maka wasn't about going to let that happen. She threw his arms off of her breaking the kiss. She looked at him with the dirtiest look she could muster up.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be touching you remember? You're body is mine tonight!," she stated seductively.

She wasn't serious, not at all, but it would be fun to just let kid think that she was serious if only for a few minutes to tease him. It was hard for Maka to not burst out into a fit of laughter due to the look on Kid's face. It was a mixture between shock, desperation, and excitement. She felt powerful if only for a second, but she must not have reacted fast enough for Kid got that awfully annoying look back on his face. He folded his arms.

"Well what are you waiting for? Don't know what to do, sweetheart? I'm a little inexperienced myself but it looks like I'm going to have to be the teacher with you," Kid teased.

"Shut up!," Maka demanded placing her palm over his mouth.

"Just cause I'm enjoying that desperate look you have on your face doesn't mean that I don't know what to do. I'll have you begging in no time," she assured him.

Her look was confident, however, on the inside she felt like she was battling a Kishin. She was sweating, shaking, and her stomach felt like it was going to empty all of it's contents. She could only think of one thing to do to show Kid that she was truly in charge but it was awfully naughty.

Her mind debated back and forth about what to do. It would get him to shut up once and for all. Kid gave her that look again. He knew that she was hesitating so Maka just slapped him out of frustration of the situation before she knelt down in front of him. She was quite mad at him for making her to do this. Her face was centimeters away from his crotch. Kid, aware of what she was going to do, went to grab her behind her head but she smacked his hands away once again.

"No touching!," she warned as she began unbuttoning his trousers.

As his pants fell to the ground Maka was able to see just how excited Kid was. She thought she felt something before, however, now it was all too apparent what that thing was. She began breathing out heavy from nerves.

She looked up at Kid who was being awfully quite. He was staring her down while biting his lip. He was damn near going to draw blood on himself if he kept that up. He was gripping the tree behind him like it was a life or death situation. Maka smirked a bit she knew that he was holding back which made her feel powerful. His pleasure was in her hands. Death's pleasure was in her hands.

"Stupid boy," said Maka calmly before she yanked down his underwear.

She was thrown back a bit by the sight of a man's parts this close to her; let alone his full blown erection in front of her. Maka quivered but tried to hide her face by distracting Kid. She quickly licked his shaft. Kid slapped his hands up to his mouth to repress a moan and hide a very apparent blush on his face. He was quivering. Maka smiled. She could make Kid do anything she pleased.

She licked him again and again just to see the different reactions she got from him by doing so. It was a little odd to her how guys liked this so much. It was quite gross as she started to think on it. It wasn't the taste but the smell that was weird to her. She was licking him in a rhythm now as she pondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a few drops of thick liquid that hit her head. It was raining so lots of raindrops were hitting her head but these droplets were of a different texture than the rest. She looked up at Kid. He had been biting his bottom lip so hard that he was now bleeding.

"What's wrong with you! Stop biting yourself!," Maka ordered.

He looked down at her revealing that he also had a nosebleed. He shook his head no.

"Why?," questioned Maka.

"Because I'm trying so hard to not screw you right now," he said through his muffled hand.

Maka could barely hear him, but she heard enough. That actually frightened her quite a bit. Kid's figure certainly looked dark and scary looming above her. His eyes were filled with lust as his dark bangs encircled his face. It wasn't her friend standing before her anymore but something frightening. Men were frightening to her and she knew better than to test their sex drives.

She gulped afraid but just like in battle she managed to somehow swallow her fears away. It was then that she took his manhood into her mouth. Kid slammed his head back against the tree trunk moaning He closed his eyes allowing himself to enjoy it for a few moments.

She was good. She knew just what to do with her tongue as she licked him in all the right places. Her lips seemed to glide over his shaft as she took him into her mouth. Occasionally, she would even kiss him on his shaft or head sending a tingling sensation through his entire body. She even was playing with his balls with her hands gently. Suddenly, Kid's mind clouded with jealousy. She was too good at this for her own good. In his mind, she was too good at this for this for it to be her first time. He put a very serious grip on the back of Maka's head getting her attention.

"Just who in the hell did you learn how to do this from?," Kid asked in a very serious tone.

Maka could have teased him by lying but she could tell by the low rumble in his voice that it wasn't exactly the time to mess with him.

"No one," she answered truthfully.

"What do you mean no one?! You're too good to have never done this before! Tell me! Was or is it Soul!?," accused Kid.

"No! I'm telling the truth! You were my first kiss even! I just read a lot of romance novels! Now quit gripping my hair so hard you're hurting me!," she demanded of Kid.

Kid lightened his grip but still kept his hand there. The features in his face lightened up almost to where he was smiling. Maka gave him an irritated look before taking him back into her mouth. Kid pressed her head into him more making her deep throat him for the first time. Maka didn't even seem to mind that he did that for she was too busy contemplating about what to do next.

She could tell that at this point Kid liked a faster pace and he liked it when she brung him further into her mouth. So she began repeating her actions but doing it quicker. Kid's eyes widened it wasn't going to take him long anymore to cum. She only had to deep throat him three or four times before Kid came.

Caught off guard, his semen shot straight down her throat. Kid bit his lip he really should have warned her. Maka had no chance really to react she only swallowed. It had a slight bitter taste and nothing more to her. Kid bit his lip as Maka took him out of her mouth.

"I'm s-s-sorry I didn't mean tooooo," he stuttered.

"It's okay," she said waving her hand around as if there was no need to explain.

She stood up, wiping her mouth as if nothing had happened between the two.

"Let's go find BlackStar and Tsubaki now shall we?," she hinted.

Kid grabbed her, picking her up only to lay her back on the ground. He got in between her legs.

"Not until I show you who is truly in charge of this little game we're playing my dear, sweet Maka," Kid stated.

Maka tried to sit up but her efforts were less than fruitful. Kid rested his hands on her belly not allowing her to sit up.

"Damn you!," she spat out at him.

"Oh just wait you're really going to be cussing at me in a minute," Kid teased as he brought his hands up to her panties.

Maka cringed and slapped him.

He smirked, her aggression was going to be fun for him.


	5. Almost In

**(Warning a sexual situation below. Nothing extremely graphic but still...) **

"Get off me Kid!," Maka demanded.

Kid leaned down giving her neck a few kisses.

"But that wouldn't be fair. You teased me so now I have to tease you," Kid said while looking at her smirking.

He began to play with the buttons on her trench coat in a teasing manner. He however had no intention of fully undressing her yet. He had day dreamed before about touching her under that cute little school girl outfit of hers. Especially that plaid skirt that was already too short for her own good.

He placed his hands underneath her blouse changing what area on her body that he wanted to touch first. She squirmed underneath his touch. She was trying to be angry with him but he found out something that he had never known before. Maka Albarn was extremely ticklish. She was laughing so hard that she was almost snorting from not being able to breath.

For Death the Kid this was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. He had to fight her smacking him to finally be able to make his hands up to her breasts. She just laughed harder while tugging on his blazer to get him to stop. He began stroking both of her breasts.

"You know Maka this is suppose to be romantic, serious and arousing not funny," he stated as he leaned down to lick her by her belly button in a sensual manner.

Maka looked at him forcing his hands to stop by squeezing the life out of them. She got a big smirk on her face and Kid knew that she was going to say some type of smart ass commentary.

"Hey Kid did you also know that while during sex since men are narcissistic assholes, they like to hear the women screaming their name. However, in your case I would be confused about what to do because if I scream Death, that is sort of redundant because death is something that happens but that nobody necessarily wants to happen. So either it will sound like I'm a masochistic maniac who is begging for you to kill me OR it will sound like I'm in a situation where death is about to overcome me. Now with that being said, on the other end of this, if I scream Kid in ecstasy it will sound like I'm begging for a minor to have sex with me so do you think that will make me a pedophile?," she ranted while laughing some more.

Kid paused.

"Well aren't you just so funny you smart ass," he replied while flipping her over on her stomach so her backside was exposed to him.

"What are you doing?," questioned Maka who had immediately stopped laughing when she realized that her commentary had actually pissed Kid off.

"What do you think I'm doing? Unless if you had a condemn is that trench coat of yours than we have no protection, so that rules out vaginal sex for now at least," he whispered down in her ear.

"I'll have you screaming my name in no time. Either name works for me. I personally prefer being called Kid but since you don't like my name then you can refer to me as Death during this. I'll make it rough for you so it will fit up to your standards to sound like you're being overcome with death or whatever. Just for you," he added informing her of his intentions.

He reached underneath her plaid skirt pulling her underwear down. She struggled and squirmed under him some more but with her being face down her struggling really didn't even seem to phrase Kid.

Kid's trousers and underwear where already pulled down from their previous sexual encounter not too long ago. So he just needed to position himself right.

He didn't want to enter her yet because first he wanted to make her beg. With that in mind, he placed his hands on her clit pressing as hard as he could against it as he began rubbing it. She couldn't have been more wet and wanting. Perhaps that is why she wasn't resisting as much as Kid thought that she would.

She moaned all kinds while arching her back, which arched her shoulders so incredibly much that Kid thought that her little body might be capable of lifting them both off of the ground.

"Beg," he whispered in her ear before slipping his middle finger on his right hand inside of her.

He immediately began pumping it in and out of her while he still roughly messaged her clit with his other hand. He had forgotten to take his rings off of his middle fingers but it turned to his advantage for it was something more hard to press against the wanting girl below him.

"Kid!," she cried interrupting his lustful thoughts.

He was already holding back cum and it was taking everything he had to not shove himself inside of her; the fact that she said his name in such a manner practically sent him over the edge. He knew that he would never want to hear his name spoken any other way again by Maka, but he still had to show her that she didn't need to be such a hot head all the time.

"I told you to call me Death remember?," he asked before shoving a second finger inside of her.

She screamed more so than Kid had ever heard her scream before.

"Fine Death! Please!," she cried.

"Please what?," he smirked so wide that she could almost feel him smirk.

It hurt her pride some but she was in no mood to argue her point.

"Death," she repeated again, sounding like she was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?," Kid asked anticipating her answer.

"Fuck me," she demanded of him.

That was all he needed for permission. He flipped up her trench coat, and hiked up her skirt in a matter of seconds. He proceeded to position his head right up against the opening on her anus as he spread her butt cheeks apart. He was about going to enter her when the high of the situation took a spiraling down turn. BlackStar and Tsubaki had managed to find them.

BlackStar passed out with a nosebleed while Tsubaki stood there looking like she was going to die from embarrassment repeating the phrase 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Maka elbowed Kid immediately standing up as Kid rolled off of her in pain. She shamefully pulled up her panties.

"It's not what it looks like exactly," she lied to make her still seem like the innocent one.

Kid pulled his trousers back up. He looked beyond pissed off.

"BlackStar! Gah! Five more minutes! You couldn't of waited five more minutes!?," shouted Kid.

BlackStar shot up from the ground.

"Why is that Maka?," he asked looking at her in a teasing manner.

BlackStar knew why but he always loved to taunt others. Maka stood there thrown off by his question. Hesitation was apparent in her facial features.

"You know why! Don't ask inappropriate questions!," demanded Kid who proceeded to grab Maka by the waist and pull her into a kiss with him.

It wasn't a long kiss but a passionate one. Kid didn't really care that they knew they were now together but Maka on the other hand seemed hesitant to respond.

BlackStar walked over to them with an ever growing smile appearing on his face.

"Don't tell me that high and dry Maka was about going to have sex. She would never. Dude, are you even sure that she knows what that is?," taunted BlackStar while he pinched Maka's cheek.

"MAKA CHOP!," said Maka connecting BlackStar's head with a dictionary.

She walked over to Tsubaki to walk off and gossip with her leaving Kid and BlackStar alone. BlackStar was on the ground nursing his head injury.

"Huh? I wonder where she keeps that thing I certainly didn't feel it a moment ago and it's not in her underwear," Kid wondered out loud.

"So you guys were going to really go all the way?," BlackStar asked shooting up and back to life.

"Let me put it this way if you hadn't so rudely interrupted then in ten more seconds I would have gotten laid," Kid answered as the anger came back in his voice.

"But neither you or Maka can get laid before me?!," BlackStar blurted.

"It kills me because she rather walk with somebody else other than me, even after we were so intimate. Does she even want me? I think she does but I can't completely tell. She's so cold...I think I'm in love," admitted Kid who ignored BlackStar.

He cupped his hands up to his face in a dreamy manner as his thoughts were flowered with Maka.

"I was almost in. She was almost mine. Almost," Kid repeated as he and BlackStar walked off towards the campground to accompany the girls.


	6. Realization

"JUST TELL ME THE DETAILS ALREADY!," demanded BlackStar who was being more than persistent with attempting to get Kid to tell him about the intimacies that him and Maka had shared.

"Huh?," replied Kid ignoring the assassin's request.

Kid wasn't in the least interested in what BlackStar was asking him anyways. Kid was more than preoccupied with trying to listen to what Tsubaki and Maka were gossiping about.

At this point they were walking quite a bit ahead of the two boys, which gave the girl friends the perfect opportunity to talk about things. Kid couldn't make out what they were saying to each other especially with BlackStar hollering in his right ear like he was.

_Right ear only?, _Kid cringed.

He could only speculate about what the two of them were talking about. At best guess he speculated that they were talking about him because Maka was more than concerned about where Kid was. She kept on looking back to make sure he wasn't too close behind her. She was paranoid almost, with a light blush dusting her pale facial features. It was all too cute.

Kid also guessed that the two of them were talking about him because Tsubaki would occasionally glance back at Kid only to give him a dirty look. To Kid this was weird for Tsubaki to be giving anything a dirty look. She always had the sweetest look on her face. She must not have approved of how Kid tried to bed Maka. It made him cringe even more. If Tsubaki was telling Maka that Kid's actions were inappropriate then Maka would surely hate Kid for it. At this rate he would never be able to make her his girlfriend let alone have sex with her.

This was frustrating. He had liked Maka for quite some time and now that he had gotten a taste of her he wanted her bad. To hell with frustrating, this was down right infuriating. He normally could care less about anything sexual, but there was just something about Maka. The way she said his name perhaps. No, maybe it was the way her shoulder blades moved consecutively in one with each other when she arched her back towards him. Initially it was her petite figure, or her smarts, or it just might be the way she challenged Kid personality wise. She was truly an amazing young women.

"KID!," snapped BlackStar.

"Huh?," replied Kid in the same manner he had before.

"You're not answering my question! How dare you avoid a God like me?!," blurted BlackStar.

God, he was so obnoxious. Kid rolled his eyes.

"BlackStar, for the love of Death I'm not going to tell you any details!," asserted Kid.

BlackStar's unusually high testosterone levels seemed to rise. He looked like he was going to pick a fight with Kid. That was the last thing Kid needed right now to impress Maka.

"Hey Kid can I talk to you real quick?," asked Tsubaki politely.

She gave a slight smile but Kid somehow knew it was a facade.

BlackStar actually shut up for about five seconds before he got the awful idea that he was going to go pester Maka about her sexual encounter with Kid. The assassin had no boundaries between the way he should talk to men and women.

Kid stepped aside to listen to what Tsubaki had to say; at least it got him away from BlackStar. Kid felt indifferent about Tusbaki. She had done nothing to get him to like or hate her besides the fact that Kid found it kind of annoying how she just let BlackStar walk all over her. All and all, he had no reason to at least not listen to what she had to say.

"Kid, don't pressure Maka so much," Tsubaki informed bluntly.

_Great this is a lecture after all, _thought Kid.

"What do you mean?," Kid asked playing dumb with her.

"You know what I mean. She told me you were pressuring her to the point that you almost made her do some stuff with you that she wasn't ready for. I don't appreciate your actions in the least. She is one of my best friends. I have to look out for her," answered Tsubaki.

It was written across her normally relaxed features that she was agitated. Kid stared blankly at her for a few seconds. The only thing that could be heard was Kid playing with some loose change that he kept in both of his pockets.

"It could be possible that I pressured her a little bit but it does take two," informed Kid.

He was not amused with this. A human was telling him to stay away from something that he wanted. Normally he wouldn't stand for this but at this current moment in time he did need Tsubaki to at least not hate him. That way she wouldn't give a bad word to Maka about Kid.

"Just...you guys will be staying in a tent with BlackStar and I. Keep it platonic right now," lectured Tsubaki.

"We shall see," huffed Kid.

He started to walk away as thoughts of Maka flooded back across his mind.

"You scared her you know," informed Tsubaki.

That stopped Kid in his tracks.

"Why?," he asked not turning around.

"Because she doesn't know how to say no to you like she does everybody else. You intimidate her, although she would never admit it," answered Tsubaki.

"Mmmmmmm...," mumbled Kid.

He half way agreed with her, although he didn't want to.

"Just all I'm asking is to let her warm up to you," insisted Tsubaki.

Kid didn't answer her. Part of him flourished in the fact that Maka would submit to him and him only. He knew that he could push her to do something that she normally wouldn't do. Tsubaki was right though, just because he knew that he could take advantage of her didn't mean that it was right for him to do it. Still, this thought was tempting. Maka was tempting.

Tsubaki walked off ahead of Kid giving him an uncomfortable smile as she did so. 

Kid walked behind Tsubaki with his hands in his pockets. Kid cracked a humorous smirk as he came up upon the camp. Maka was practically choking BlackStar.

"We! Did! Not! Do! Anything!," Lied Maka.

Kid knew that BlackStar was harassing her for seeing Kid and her in a very risky position, with their undergarments pulled down at that.

Maka turned bright red as Kid walked up.

She let go of BlackStar's throat while crossing her arms and her legs. She stuck her nose up in the air doing her best to ignore Kid. The blush on her face said otherwise though. Kid sat down by Maka while tapping her leg.

"Don't sit like that it's not symmetrical," urged Kid.

Maka uncrossed her legs sitting straight. They exchanged a side glance with each other. Tsubaki and BlackStar sat across from them on another log.

Both Kid and Maka soon began lightening up as BlackStar tried to scare them with a horror story, which to his dismay actually turned out to be quite comical instead of scary. This angered BlackStar and just made the rest of them laugh more.

Kid was trying his best to not flirt with Maka due to what Tsubaki had just told him. However, it seemed that the later it became the more that a form of overpowering lust took over in Kid. He needed to touch the little pigtailed meister. He started to inch over to her. Maka noticed this, inching over the other way. She was such a tease.

Eventually Kid had gotten his way; he had her inched as far as she could get. She would fall off if she scooted any further away from him. He closed in the last little bit that he needed. With that her bare leg was finally brushing up against his trousers. He placed his hands on the inside of her leg stroking her smooth skin.

"Kid, not in front of people," stated Maka.

She threw his hands off her leg. Kid cleared his voice looking at Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"Come on BlackStar lets go to bed," urged Tsubaki.

Luckily for Kid and Maka BlackStar was so incredibly energetic when he was awake that when it got late it was easy to convince him to go to sleep.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! SO KID AND MAKA CAN GET IT ON WITHOUT ME WATCHING!," screamed BlackStar.

"BlackStar! Go!," ordered Kid.

"Pervert!," hollered Maka.

"Go on! In the tent!," demanded Kid.

"Come on BlackStar," suggested Tsubaki who put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm the assassin down.

BlackStar looked at Kid in a challenging way.

"Fine, but don't think that I won't spy on you two," threatened BlackStar before turning around and heading in the tent.

Instantaneously, Kid turned around to Maka with a ever growing smirk on his face. BlackStar spying on him or not he didn't really care. He only had one goal in mind and one goal only. Kid marched over to a protesting and blushing Maka.

"Nooooo-," muttered Maka before she was cut off by Kid's lips against hers.

He wasn't going to let her talk and she knew it. So much for not being pushy on his part. His hands traced down her trench coat as he felt up her body. She was so slim but yet so toned. His tongue was in her mouth now. His hands on her breasts rubbing them through her clothes. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own; for without really him thinking about it they were about going to go lower on the poor girl. He was lost to his wretched hormones again. He had almost reached his goal. Her flower that he oh so wanted, when Maka bit his tongue.

"What the hell was that for?!," snapped Kid.

His mouth was a little bloody from her bite but he didn't seem to mind. It may have even turned him on more for Maka could see nothing except for lust in the young reaper's eyes.

"Please, Kid I can't do this," muttered Maka.

"Oh but my sweet, little, human you don't have to do anything...for this time I'll do everything that needs to be done," he reassured her.

He began unzipping his trousers.

"I said no!," screamed Maka who proceeded to head butt Kid.

Kid fell back even more caught off guard by her actions.

"I mean it Kid! We're not even dating that was a one time mess up on my part and nothing more!," admitted Maka.

"What?! There's no way you would do what you did with me if you didn't have some feelings for me. You have to like me! Deep down I know that you do!," Kid pleaded.

"Nope, I only did that so you wouldn't call me a scaredy cat," insisted Maka.

Tears rolled down the young reaper's face.

"If this is because you're with Soul I swear I'll have my revenge on you for playing me," warned Kid.

He made a quick exist after that.

She hadn't meant what she had just said to Kid, not really. She had just planned on using him for the stages of grief experiment. Which was quite mean of her now that she had thought about it. She was actually planning on telling him that she likes him after she was done using him for a grade.

"Damn, I just did something that my good for nothing father would of done...Kid! Come back that's not what I meant!," she hollered.

No response.

Suddenly, not even her grade seemed more important than Kid. He may be a pushy and bossy hothead but out of nowhere he had become her pushy and bossy hothead.

"Kid please!," she tried again.

No response.

Kid had probably flew home on his skateboard already but that wasn't going to stop Maka from trying to look for him. She ran out into the rainforest going deeper and deeper into it. Within a matter of minutes she had lost herself. Nothing was recognizable anymore. She had run herself out of breath.

The rain had subsided to a mild sprinkle but the lightening still lit up the sky. Lucky for her no thunder followed, only silence.

She placed a palm of her hand on a big tree that reminded her of the tree that her and Kid had shared intimacies with each other not too long ago. She felt like she had ripped her own heart out. Human affection didn't seem that bad anymore. She must have liked Kid but ceased to see it until now. She felt sick. She wanted to tell Kid everything but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say out loud as her tears began to fall to the ground.

Suddenly a crack from behind.

"Kid!?," her head perched up.

Another crack but this time closer.

"Kid?!," she repeated.

Within seconds, there was cracking all around her something was moving. Frantically she spun around; she had no way of telling what it was.

"Kid?!," she cried out one last time before a jet black panther lunged at her.

She wouldn't of even seen the animal coming for her if it wasn't for it's greenish-yellow fiery eyes. She tensed up her muscles going into to survival mode expecting a full on impact of something massive to tear into her. She closed her eyes.

"NO!," she heard out of nowhere.

She opened her eyes to see a knocked out panther and Death the Kid standing on top of it. He had done a flip out of a tree, landing full force on the cat.

"KID!," she screamed as she ran to him.

She embraced him in the tightest hug she could muster up.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry! I didn't know how I felt until I thought that I hurt your feelings and then it mattered to me. Kid, you're so damned frustrating that I just want to MAKA CHOP you for all eternity but I think that I love you," she bore her emotions out to him.

Her tears fell into his blazer. She had truly meant what she had said to him. He gripped her around her waist pulling her impossibly close to him. With that, he held her like he would never hold her again.

"I love you too," he whispered.

**(AWE! ^U^ They finally admitted that they love each other isn't that so butt-flipping and painfully cute. :D Anyways, I'll quite being stupid I hope you guys liked this chapter, there's more on the way. A bit of drama shit when Soul finds out. Also, I'm posting a whole new KiMa story today because why the hell not. Check it out if you're bored. Thanks and goodnight! XD)**


	7. Maka Doesn't Pay Attention in Class?

The moment Maka had told Kid that she loved him was one of the most psychologically high and spiritual feelings that Kid had ever experienced. Immediately after Kid and Maka exchanged their 'I love yous' they both wanted to make love to each other there and then. However, Kid was actually the one to choose otherwise this time.

At this moment he wanted nothing more than to just stand there and hold Maka like he was. Hugging is the most comforting of all the intimate acts that one can do, so after the girl of Kid's dream just told him that she loved him all he wanted to do was shower her with comfort and reassurance that he felt the same way.

They stood holding each other for a good hour. Not a word was exchanged between the two, only occasional looks. Her emerald eyes would shimmer in the moonlight every time she would look up and smile at him. He found himself blushing and melting before Maka now. Maybe he wasn't as in control as he thought.

When she suggested that they make love by her actions Kid found that he couldn't do it. He was too caught up in the sweetness and high of love to violate his brand new girlfriend like that just yet.

"Maka, no not right now," he spoke, stopping her from pulling down her skirt for him.

"What? Why?I thought this is what you wanted. Believe it or not I'm actually in a mood where I want to please you; I can only hope that I'll be as good as you expect," replied Maka.

Kid began chewing on the inside of his jaw while playing with his skull ornament on his suit. This damn girl was already going to make him cum just by the things that she was saying to him. Kid laughed a bit uncomfortably attempting to control his self.

"Tempting Maka, but don't you see right now is such a touching moment that if we made love right here and now that it would have to be slow, sweet and loving. To fit the mood you know and...," Kid paused.

"Maka...quite frankly I don't know if I can go slow for our first time. Before it was okay because it was going to be rough but now I'll ruin the moment if we you know," Kid explained.

She stared at him, almost seeming like she was holding back a bit of laughter. He felt like his intelligence was being pulled apart by the little intellect.

"You've been reading too many romance novels," chuckled Maka.

She pulled up her skirt fully while giving Kid a kind smile.

"Maybe next time. Lets find our way back to camp," insisted Maka.

Kid cringed like he normally did when something symmetrical was off.

_'Maybe next time' those were her words. Holy shit! She probably thinks that I can't perform! I'm such a idiot! Such an asymmetrical idiot! I had her and I didn't take her! Now..., _

"Kid come on!," interrupted Maka.

Kid gulped, he felt like an impeccable failure. Not to mention his man pride was aching it was hurting so bad, but he wasn't going to let her see that.

Not her.

He couldn't let her be in charge. His father help him, for he was not going to let her intimidate him. By the end of this arriving day he was going to show her that he can undo the meister that nobody else can undo.

"Coming!," he replied smirking to himself while pondering on about his plans.

Kid and Maka lazily found their way back to the camp. When they got there they found Tsubaki and BlackStar cleaning up the camp. It was now light outside but they didn't realize how long they must had been gone for.

"JUST WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!? AND WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?! IS MAKA GOING TO BE A MOTHER NOW?!," hollered BlackStar in his normal loud voice.

BlackStar was folding his arms and looking at the two of them like they were his naughty children. Maka laughed mentally because she could recall a time not that distant ago where she had asked BlackStar and Tsubaki the same thing; back when everybody was unsure if they were a couple or not. Luckily, Tsubaki wasn't masochistic enough to date BlackStar; at least not that Maka was aware of anyways.

Maka smirked up at Kid. He may be her brand new boyfriend but he still wasn't free from her sick sense of humor.

"No, BlackStar we would of actually had to have sex for me to get pregnant. We didn't because Kid has a little erectile dysfunction," kidded Maka.

Kid's face light up while BlackStar, Tsubaki and Maka fell over from laughing. Kid thought about getting mad about this and he would of if he didn't find her dark sense of humor so appealing. It made her different from the other girls. She wasn't as sensitive and Kid liked this. It made her seem real not fake.

"Don't worry Maka I promise later I'll fully satisfy you," Kid stated.

Even though what he had just stated was over-used and mediocre at best to promise a girl, it was the only rebound he could think of as a come back to her bad joke.

Maka now chuckled nervously. She hadn't actually slept with Kid but she knew enough to know that he is actually pretty scary when he's aroused. She hoped that he didn't actually mean what he had said.

"What are you going to do to me?," she asked forgetting that Tsubaki and BlackStar were standing right there.

She suddenly understood why new couples would be so affectionate in public. When you're lost in the moment to a new lover it's easy to forget.

"That's for me to know and you to find out sweetheart," Kid replied.

Maka huffed, she already hated when he called her pet names because he did it with pure sarcasm.

"Lets head to class for the day," suggested Tsubaki.

BlackStar was memorized by the perverted talk that Maka and Kid seemed to be sharing with one another.

Kid summoned his skateboard.

"Class! Oh my goodness! None of us have worked on the project yet!," pointed out Maka.

She suddenly became very stressed out. She always got like this when it came to school and her grades. She seemed to get more stressed out about a grade than a mission. Which made no sense. She was calm as ever when her life was in danger but not her grade. She certainly was an odd one.

"Don't worry about it we still have four days to work on it," reassured Tsubaki.

"But what if Stein asks us about it?," questioned Maka.

Kid locked hands with her.

"Listen to Tsubaki, don't worry about it. I won't let you get a bad grade," promised Kid.

She got on his skateboard latching onto his waist for dear life.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US?!," asked BlackStar before they took off.

"You guys won't fit. You got here some how; get back that way," replied Kid bluntly.

Kid took off before BlackStar could say something else.

He made his skateboard go nice and slow. Maka was hugging his waist while resting her head on his back. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in deeply to calm herself down from her fear of heights. Kid rubbed her hands gently to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about. It would be simple moments like these that Kid would enjoy about being with Maka.

Kid landed swiftly at the front of the school.

"Late! I'm going to be late and ruin my perfect attendance record!," hollered Maka running into class ahead of Kid.

She busted open the doors to the classroom which earned her peculiar looks from everybody in class. She cleared her voice attempting to ignore all of the looks as she made her way to her seat. She subconsciously was going to go and sit by Soul but she noticed that her seat was currently occupied by Crona.

"We're suppose to sit by our partners this week," shrugged Soul.

He looked depressed. Maka didn't like when her weapon was down; he was her best friend and when he was feeling down she somehow always managed to feel down as well. She placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to cheer him up.

"Okay. I hope the project is going well between you two because it's not going civil between Kid and I at all," she informed Soul, in attempt to humor him a bit.

Soul gave her a toothy grin in response.

"I can tell by the way you didn't get ready this morning," chuckled Soul.

She looked at her attire in horror. That's why everybody was staring. Her attire was wet and dirty, her normally tidy hair had god only knows what in it, she was wearing Kid's shoes, and on top of it all she smelt like a wood burnt campfire.

"Oh my Gods I'm going to kill him!," she stated.

That only made Soul's smile grow.

Kid walked in and everybody awed. He was dirtier than Maka and he wasn't wearing any shoes. He looked at Maka in horror realizing that they were both less than presentable. He was going to run out, go home and get tidied up but to his dismay he saw Stein carelessly rolling his wheelie chair towards him. He bolted out of the way. Kid stood up, straightening out his posture. Stein cranked his screw exchanging odd looks between Kid and Maka.

"Seats now!," he ordered with an evil grin.

Kid shamefully walked up to his seat and Maka followed him. Kid cleared his voice in an agitated manner to get everybody to advert their gaze away from the two of them. Although he could understand why they were getting weird looks for him and Maka were usually two of the most formally dressed people, but they were wearing dirt today.

Stein grabbed a scalpel stabbing it into his desk.

"We're going to go around and share how progress is going on this project. Some of you better have a good dissection story for me!," he threatened.

Ox raised his hand.

"Can my partner and I go first?!," he asked sending Maka a challenging look.

She responded by pounding her fists onto the desk. She hated that guy more than anything. He thought that he could outsmart her but he was horribly mistaken. She would show him!

"Breath Maka," whispered Kid.

"But we don't have anything yet and Ox he's going to beat me! Oh Death, I rather die than have him beat me!," muttered Maka.

She had referred to Kid's first name as if she was jokingly asking him to kill her and, thus saving her pride from being beaten by Ox.

Stein shot her a dirty look, as if to say that she'll get her turn to speak.

Kid smiled devilishly to himself. He knew a way to distract her from the current situation at hand but it was a bit vulgar. He thought for a moment or two before he decided to just go for it. He needed revenge on her for her awful sense of humor anyways.

She was gritting her teeth at Ox when suddenly Kid casually placed his hand on Maka's leg. Kid's action almost made her jump out of her skin. She stopped his hand from going further while staring at him. His eyes were completely focused forward. He was looking at Stein like it was any normal day. He was trying to make it seem like he wasn't doing anything. Curious to see where Kid was going with this she let go of his hand on a whim. He immediately went up her skirt.

Her already big eyes seemed to grow as she did her best to act casual. She stared intensively at Stein while gripping her pencil pretending like she was taking notes. Kid's hand reached its' destination. He began rubbing her roughly through her panties.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed over almost. She was fighting with herself to pay attention. Her mouth was open slightly so her breathing could be elevated. It wasn't something that Maka would normally be doing during class but it wasn't something that anybody would notice unless if they were staring at her.

Kid could feel her heartbeat race when he first touched her, compared to now it had slowed to a warm steady beat working to control her hormones. She let out a tiny moan as Kid touched her clit. Again it was so quiet that nobody heard. Her silent cries and deep breaths were all for him. The fact that it was not right to be doing this right now made it all the more better for him. An evil itch began to grow within him; he wanted to test just how good Maka's control levels were.

He stared at her fully but she didn't notice him looking. Her eyes were transfixed on Stein although she wasn't paying attention in the least to what him or to what her fellow students were saying. Her hearing was ringing. She was gripping her pencil so hard that Kid thought that she was going to break it. Kid smirked. It was payback time. He slipped a finger inside of her. Maka lost it.

"SON OF A BITCH!," she screamed while bolting up out of her chair.

She proceeded to slap Kid as forcefully as she could across his cheek. Stein chucked a scalpel between the two of them.

"Oh Maka is there a reason that you just slapped Lord Death's son?," inquired Stein.

Her face flushed with embarrassment. She looked around at all the faces glaring at her. Particularly between Stein and Soul. She put her head down in an ashamed manner. She couldn't tell them the truth.

"No," she lied.

"Lord Death's office now! Have fun explaining to him why you just slapped his child," Stein ordered.

Maka shot Kid a dirty look while packing up her stuff.

"Wait! Slap me on my other cheek before you go please!," ordered Kid.

"No!," she replied.

"Guess what Kid, you're even more asymmetrical now than you were before," she teased sticking out her tongue at him.

She suddenly knew why Soul teased her about her small breasts so much, it was merely for the fact that it bothered her and nothing else.

"No! I'm just asymmetrical garbage! Trash! I deserve to die! Dying! Death! Dying! Not perfect! Horrible! Useless! Crap! I'm crap! Not fit to take after my father! No good asymmetrical idiot! Imperfection..."

"Kid! Get out and go play with Maka or I'm going to dissect you!," interrupted Stein.

Maka stopped at the door from this statement.

"No! I don't want him to come with," informed Maka.

She earned herself a bit of laughter from her fellow students from that statement. Kid shot up, grabbing his belongings rapidly. He glared at Maka giving her a look full of both lust and revenge.

"Don't care! I just need you both out of my classroom," informed Stein.

Maka rolled her eyes, exiting the classroom. Kid followed directly behind her.

"Kid I'm informing you're father that you two are going to be on your way. That means no pit stops," stated Stein.

Stein shot Kid a look like he knew that he had just done to Maka.

Kid gave a displeased nod in response. There goes his chance to sleep with Maka again. That and he didn't want to talk to his father.

**(Thanks for reviewing! Keeps me updating faster! XD I'm hoping to put more of Soul in the upcoming chapter. I'm itching to write how he feels about this situation. Anywho keep on checking for updates! :D) **


	8. The Birds and The Bees

"Maka! Wait up!," demanded Kid chasing after the upset girl.

She was walking incredibly fast to get away from him; almost trailing off from his sights before he could even say her name.

A firmly harsh "No," escaped from her lips as Kid sprinted to catch up to her.

She was all but clearly angered with him.

"Maka, please don't be mad," begged Kid.

He tried wrapping his arm around Maka's shoulder but his request was quickly denied. Her lengthy fingers rejecting his own with a stern slap.

"Not funny Kid! What made you think that you could do that in class?! And on top of that what are we going to tell our fathers? I have to tell them the truth so your father doesn't hate me for slapping you. Argh! My dad is going to fry us both," ranted Maka.

Kid looked to the side. He hadn't really thought over his actions well. Abruptly, he fell to the floor on his knees.

"No! I'm so worthless! I'm an embarrassment to my father's name! He's going to be ashamed of me! I shouldn't of been born a reaper! Hell, I shouldn't of even been born at all! Just put me out with the garbage next week! The city cesspool is where I belong and not here!," Kid cried while banging his fists on the floor.

Maka rolled her eyes. She thought about walking away to let him deal with this himself. She could be cruel when it came to certain aspects of romance. However, she didn't have it in her to leave anybody alone crying.

"Kid?," she said in a sweet tone while kneeling down on the ground besides him.

He stopped banging his fists at the sound of her voice; his ears seem to perk up to listen to her but he didn't look up at her. Normally she would of comforted Kid or any of her friends by just rubbing their backs, but considering how physically close her and Kid have recently been with one another she choose a different method. She laid her head on his back while gripping his arms pulling him into a rather close embrace. Resting her body comfortably against his.

"You shouldn't of done that Kid but you're far from garbage. You saved my life just last night, remember that? Garbage couldn't do that," she reminded him.

Her breath was hitting the back of his neck making him shiver. She noticed this and took to liberty to kiss him slightly on the back of his neck making him instantaneously fully snap out of one of his fits. He proceeded to pounce on her making her fall back.

He was looking down at her now but instead of lust in his eyes he was looking at her like he had seem something symmetrical. His eyes were the size of quarters with a sparkling ting to them. The color pink spread across his normally pale facial features. Traces of tears were apparent, drying on his cheeks.

"You...yououuu mean that?," Kid asked stuttering in a happy manner.

Maka was looking at him with wide eyes. She was a bit surprised by his actions; then again lately she had been surprised by him a lot. She looked to the side realizing the position that they were in. Not only that but they were in this position in school. She gave a slight horrified nod hopping that nobody would pass by.

"Oh Maka! I love you!," squeaked Kid.

He leaned down to kiss her but a deep rumbling voice interrupted him, snapping him away from his actions.

"Kid? Maka?!," the voice questioned, sounding more than shocked.

Kid eyes shot up to look while Maka was attempting to hide her embarrassed face in Kid's blazer. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen; somebody to catch her committing the vile act she so often complained about: that which is public display of affection.

Sid the zombie stood before them. Kid retracted away from Maka. Maka lay on the floor looking up at the school's employee like she was completely innocent and horrified by the whole situation. Sid stood there looking as dumbfounded as a zombie could possibly look.

"I didn't expect you two to be breaking the school's hands off policy...," a silent break in conversation was apparent after Sid spoke.

"Kid your father is waiting," added Sid breaking the awkward silence.

"Ahem...," Kid cleared his voice.

"Right," replied Kid.

He sat there nervously, scratching the back of his head. Maka stood up first, following her first act by offering Kid her hand.

_Damn I should of done that!, _Kid cursed himself but he wasn't so prideful to not accept her gesture. After all, Maka was the kind of girl that seemed like she believed in equality of both sexes anyways.

Once Kid was up, Maka latched onto his arm. Another thing about Maka was that she was the type of girl who constantly liked to touch other people. Whether it be a simple pat on the shoulder or a full on hug she loved the comfort a touch could bring to another being. Funny how she was against public display of affection, but yet she herself desired to touch. Kid didn't mind her contradictions though; if anything he found them extremely fascinating.

Kid smiled down at Maka. Passing a very shocked zombie on the way to see his father.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tsubaki! Hurry!," ordered BlackStar who rounded a corner in the DWMA rather sharply which made his shoes skid across the polish floor.

He slammed into a locker but being used to being a clumsy person he was able to keep his balance.

"Careful BlackStar! There's no rush," informed Tsubaki.

"There's no rush?," mocked BlackStar.

He proceeded to turn around, facing Tsubaki.

"That quote on quote 'God' is in denial that Maka is his, but I'm sure that Soul is going to have something to say about that! You know he has no idea and I'm going to be the one to tell him! He's going to be pissed! He's like head over heels in love with Maka! You know that he doesn't even like anybody to touch her! I'm sure that he's not going to be happy about Kid laying his hands all over her! It's going to be great! Besides the point, me informing Soul puts me at the center of all this," BlackStar explained while putting his hands around his head in a prideful manner.

Tsubaki's stayed silent at her meister's explanation of the situation. However, it was apparent that she didn't agree with his reasoning by the beads of sweats forming across her forehead.

"But BlackStar wouldn't it be better if we not stir up trouble?," inquired Tsubaki trying to knock some sense into the attention craving assassin.

"Yeah right!," BlackStar stated blowing off Tsubaki's advice like he always did.

"YAHOO!," shouted BlackStar busting into Stein's classroom.

"HEY SOUL GUESS WHAT?!," screamed BlackStar.

All eyes diverted to the assassin. All eyes on him just the way he liked it; he was grinning ear to ear. The attention had distracted BlackStar from his original intentions.

"Take a seat BlackStar! Soul can hear about what you have to tell him later," demanded Stein who chucked dissecting tools at him.

BlackStar dodged them while running up to his seat in a speedy but cocky manner. He was happy for the moment now that he had gained the attention of everybody in the classroom. He could keep Kid's secret for the time being.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh hiya Kiddo and Miss Maka! Good to see you two!," greeted Lord Death.

"So what brings you two into my office?," questioned Lord Death after a pause.

Kid could almost taste the sarcasm in his father's voice when he asked that question.

"Well...," Maka paused scratching at the back of her head.

She had not a clue about what she should tell Lord Death. If she didn't tell him the truth then he would surely disapprove of her for slapping her son. Worse, he might see that she actually has a rather short fuse. She had never displayed her foul temper in front of Lord Death and she wasn't going to start now. Maka looked to Kid who also had a bewildered look on his face. His mouth was open as if to speak but nothing was coming out.

"What the hell did you do to my little girl you dirty minded buffoon!?," questioned a voice coming out from Death's side.

"Dad!," Maka snapped immediately.

Spirit proceeded to walk over to Kid and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to my little girl?!," Spirit repeated, while shaking Kid violently.

"Now, now Spirit," Lord Death interrupted, placing a rather large palm on Spirit's shoulder.

"That's my son you're talking about," added Lord Death.

Lord Death was trying to persuade Spirit to ease up by using a nicer method instead of the Reaper Chop.

"Just let them explain," insisted Lord Death. His tone calm and soothing.

"Yeah dad it's not all his fault," explained Maka. She nearly chocked on the word 'dad' in her sentence.

Hanging on his daughter's every word, Spirit retracted his arm harshly from Kid but not before he made sure that there was a considerable amount of space between Kid and Maka.

"Start talking," Spirit rebuked mostly in Kid's direction.

"Well...," Kid and Maka stated in unison neither one knowing exactly what to say.

"I slapped Kid because...," Maka finally began to explain after a pause.

She looked to Kid again, this time with a full on blush on her face. She didn't know if this would be alright to tell their fathers or not. Kid had a slight worried look on his face. However, Maka knew by his look that he was giving her the liberty to say whatever she wanted.

Kid gulped he shouldn't leave it just up to Maka to engage in this embarrassing and awkward conversation between them and their fathers.

On a whim of newly found courage, Kid stepped forward, "Father?"

"Yes son?," replied Lord Death who seemed more than intrigued with what his son was going to tell him.

Kid's mouth suddenly seemed to go dry under his father's attentiveness and Spirit's death glare by his side. He surely would be more than dead if he told the truth. Spirit was practically murdering him with his eyes already, and his own father would surely have his head for committing such an act.

As a Shinigami Kid wasn't suppose to engage in premarital relations with a girl. He was suppose to be setting the standard for all young men everywhere and not having his mind in the gutter about screwing the girl of his dreams. He had been guilty of masturbation before but was usually able to refrain from that if he preoccupied himself immediately with something else when those desires would enter him.

Other than that he had been good for any eighteen year old boy. However, Maka was something else. Many nights had passed where he had dreamt of the young pigtailed meister sleeping next to him in his bed. Many nights had passed where he had imagined her slim fingers toughing him instead of his own dull hands. Many nights had passed since the first night he had pictured her naked in the moonlight before he fucked her so hard that she would scream his name in ecstasy. Begging for him. Needing him. Too many nights had passed with Maka not having the slightest of hints that he was head over heels for her. Soul or somebody else always seemed to get in the way. So when presented the opportunity of exploring Maka's delicious untouched body he certainly wasn't going to pass it up.

Thoughts flooded the young reaper's mind causing his vocal cords to remain at a halt. Thoughts of the mortal act they almost committed together. How could he possibly explain himself to his father? He wouldn't understand.

For Lord Death love was a long lost and foreign cause to him. Kid new his father had once loved but after the death of his wife he had chosen the path of solitude; long forgetting the warmth a woman's touch could bring.

Spirit, on the other hand, slept with too many sluts to know what love truly is. Sex and love are extremely different things. Spirit was driven by lust. To him all woman's bodies were the same. Even things that should be entirely unique on a woman blurred together due to his overwhelming desire to soil each and every single one of them. Nonetheless, Spirit would be more understanding of the two father's. He might understand Kid's demeanor or at least by sympathetic towards Kid for committing premarital acts with a women, but he certainly wouldn't understand Kid from an emotional point of view as to why he did this. That, and Maka was his daughter. He would surely castrate him due to that little factor.

Kid looked at his shoes as the two father's breathed down his neck. Their hot and sticky breath along with the height that the two men had on him was enough to intimidate him.

"Well spit it out! If you did anything to my Maka I swear you'll never breath again!," demanded Spirit.

"Now, now Spirit," chided Lord Death.

"Maka slapped me because I called her a bitch! I'm sorry! I deserved it!," blurted Kid.

He was lying, of course, that's not what happened at all. He didn't know why he said that besides the fact that calling Maka a bad word would be the only other reason that she would just flat out slap somebody during class.

Kid gave an awkward smirk, sweating bullets under his suit while the two father's absorbed what had been said to them.

Spirit was the first to react. "You little punk!," he howled.

He proceeded to jump on top of Kid knocking him back some stairs. Spirit was able to get one or two punches in before Lord Death's giant hand lifted him off of the ground. Spirit was still desperately trying to swing at Kid but his attempts were less than fruitful. He swung back and forth in mid air, hitting nothing but carbon and oxygen. He looked like a bad kid throwing a temper tantrum; however Kid soon ignored Spirit all together as all his attention adverted back to his father.

His father's mask had changed back to his old, unnerving mask. Which meant one of two things: he was either serious or pissed or both. Neither of those options meant good things for Kid seeing how his father was nearly always care-free and happy. Realizing that Lord Death meant business, Spirit had stopped struggling in Death's grip. Instead, he had his hands over his mouth and was watching Lord Death intensively. Spirit certainly loved to over do his emotions with every little situation. It lightened the mood at least.

"Son! How dare you speak to a lady in such a manner! How do you ever expect to be the next Lord Death if you can't even refrain from mouthing off to women! You've been taught better! Sometimes you're such a failure!," asserted Lord Death. His voice deep, threatening, and firm. His tone of voice was something that Maka would of never expected to hear from his usual high-pitched, almost squeaky sounding voice. No wonder Kid's voice was so deep sounding for his age. She had wondered where he had gotten it from but now she understood.

If Maka hadn't known Lord Death for so long she would of certainly been terrified of him. She noticed even Kid trembling and stuttering his words underneath his father's wrath.

"Father...but I..."

"But nothing! Just go! Later we're going to have to redo some of your lessens about how to be a gentleman it may seem," interrupted Lord Death.

He was pointing his big reaper palm towards the door, signaling for Kid to get out of his sights. Kid turned away walking from his father. The second he turned away silent tears fell down his face; he began walking quickly towards the door.

"Kid?," Maka mumbled sweetly.

Kid didn't hear Maka's cry of concern for him as he walked right passed her.

She suddenly understood why Kid not only had breakdowns about asymmetrical things but frequently stating over and over again during those breakdowns how he could never fill his father's shoes. His father was harsh on him and expected nothing less. Before today she would of never imagined that a man who was so compassionate about school and children could be so stern with his own child.

"Miss Maka," Lord Death interrupted her thoughts; his voice and mask back to what Maka knew as normal.

He had set her father down. Spirit was now standing limply with his jaw open. He was staring at Lord Death with amusement. At least he had forgotten about killing Kid for the moment.

"Yes sir!," she responded sounding a bit more ecstatic and on edge than she normally would sound like when speaking to Lord Death, but this whole thing had just caught her off guard.

"You're not in trouble, you may go. If Kid gives you any more grief be sure to inform me of this," he stated.

Maka gulped feeling a bit uneasy. She wanted to just nod her head and go but she couldn't just let Kid take all the blame for this, even though it really was his fault.

"Lord Death...please don't be too hard on Kid this really wasn't all his fault. I do have a tendency to loose my temper," she pleaded.

She was hesitating with speaking to him; she really shouldn't be telling Shinigami Sama about how to raise his child. She allowed herself to breath when Lord Death just spun around happily almost singing.

"Miss Maka you're too modest really. Don't worry Kid will be okay. A lot is expected of him though. I just need to make sure that he knows his place," assured Lord Death.

Maka smiled sightly and nodded before bowing out of curtsey; making a quick exit to go comfort and thank Kid. He may have lied but he did it with the intention to make Maka look good in front of both of their fathers.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Soul!," BlackStar squealed exiting Stein's classroom.

"BlackStar...?," Tsubaki questioned knowing all too well what her meister was about going to do.

BlackStar ignored his weapon barely flinching his eyes at her voice of reason.

"Yeah?," questioned Soul.

He had the same bleak expression on his face with his hands in his pockets casually. However, if somebody really knew the scythe they would notice him sweating a little bit underneath his cool guy act. He was concerned about Maka and Kid being together. He should of made a move on his meister before the reaper ever had a chance to do so. He was more than suspicious that the young reaper liked his meister, but that was it Maka was 'his' meister and not for Kid's taking, reaper or not.

Soul gulped knowing what BlackStar was gonna say already.

"Kid tried to have sex with Maka!," blurted the assassin.

Tsubaki blushed bright red from how loud her meister was being about such sensitive and private subject matter. BlackStar smiled big earning the looks from at least seven of his fellow classmates.

Soul quivered. He felt like this was a life or death situation. He was in dire need of finding Maka and confessing his feelings to the love of his life once and for all. He hated expressing emotions but after choosing to ignore Kid and Maka holding hands yesterday he hadn't been able to sleep or eat. He feared that his entire life would be like this if he laid back and said nothing. He at least needed a shot with her.

In fact Tsubaki was the one that had encouraged Soul to make a move on Maka not too long ago because she had informed the weapon that Maka might have a crush on him. Why did he have to let that perfect opportunity slip through his fingers? Was it because he was scared of what people might think of him dating somebody with tiny tits?

He had a reputation to protect but now none of this mattered. In a moment he didn't care what people thought about him. If he didn't have Maka in his life he wouldn't know what to do. He couldn't function properly. She was like his air. He needed her that much. He felt his stomach drop to his knees. He didn't care if Maka had done something with Kid but he needed to find her and make sure that next time she does anything it would be with him instead.

He turned and sprinted away from his friends not saying a word. He faintly heard BlackStar screaming at him but that didn't matter. He needed to tell a very special somebody that he loved her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kid it will be okay I promise," comforted Maka. She was speaking as softy as she could. Damn near whispering her words in the reaper's ears. She was hanging onto his back while smiling into his blazer.

She kind of liked comforting Kid when he had his breakdowns. She always had liked to solve problems and Soul never expressed much emotion at all so this was a nice change of pace. She liked the challenge and the way it made her feel when she could snap the young Death God out of it.

"But my father he hates me!," whaled Kid.

He was leaning over a trash can while he subconsciously kept on repeating how he was going to puke.

"No he doesn't. He just has high expectations for you is all. Just give him some time to cool off and he might even forget about it," reassured Maka.

She wrapped her arms around Kid embracing him in a tight squeeze. She was laying on his back, the tips of her boots barely being able to touch the ground. Kid didn't even flinch at her next to nothing weight resting upon him.

"He never forgets," groaned Kid.

Maka paused thinking about what to say next to make her lover feel better. Kid could feel her body warmth and her heart beating steady. He could tell that for some reason she was happy. Had he made her happy? He hoped so. He stood up turning around to face his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend, _he repeated in his head making him smile ear to ear.

He took her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what? I don't know what I have ever done without you...," he paused.

"I'm sorry for being inappropriate in class. It won't happen again. Not in public at least," he added.

Maka looked up at him longing for a kiss as her luscious lips teased Kid stating, "It's okay. Thank you for making me look good in front of your father and my so called father."

Kid chuckled a bit, "Well at least knowing that I made you happy will make those god awful 'how to be a gentleman' videos more bearable that my father is going to make me watch later.

Maka stood on Kid's bare feet, inching her face closer to his. She was inviting him to kiss her. She blinked slowly. Her mouth opened to say her response but Kid insured that no words came out of her mouth by plunging his face into hers.

Her mouth was open so naturally he took the liberty of immediately sticking his tongue into her mouth. Which at first he regretted because both parties had inexperienced mouths. Nonetheless, they both were able to pick up a rhythm of playing with one another's tongue.

It was the type of kiss that would be awkward to watch from the eyes of another person but to the two love stricken teens it didn't matter how it looked. They were merely enjoying the feeling of technically being inside of somebody they felt so close to. Both teens basking in the fact that they were each other's first love and first make out.

Kid made sure to exhale deeply, breathing in Maka's unique scent and taste. He also had to explore every crevasse of her mouth that made her uniquely Maka. He knew he was being sloppy as slobber began dripping from his mouth.

"Maka?," a familiar voice called out from behind.

Maka backed away fast while wiping fresh saliva from her mouth. She turned around to see a pale looking Soul behind her. Kid automatically went into possessive mode as he straightened out his posture. He didn't realize it but he was clenching his jaw and fists. Clearly apparent that he didn't want Soul to be around. Not here and not now at least. He knew that Maka was going to be around Soul a lot but him interrupting their intimacies is another story.

Maka just looked dazed and confused still holding onto Kid's neck. Kid holding onto her thighs making Soul cringe.

"Maka...can-nn-n I talk to yoouu alone?," Soul asked stuttering bad on his grammar.

Soul looked nervous making Kid feel on edge.

_Better not be here to mess up my relationship with Maka, _thought Kid shooting Soul one last dirty look before releasing Maka to talk to her weapon.

**(*Few* This was a long chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! Kind of a filler chapter this is but I ended up liking it. Let me know what you guys think! More Kid and Soul drama on the way~ dun, dun dun. On a side note, I ate too many Doritos today (chips are good; don't know why I just told you this but oh well. Have a pleasant evening folks :D ). )**


	9. Conflicting Emotions

"Can I talk to you?," Kid mocked in a snotty tone.

"Is that all he said?," Liz asked, sounding less than interested.

"Yes," responded Kid plainly.

"So...what's the big deal?," questioned Liz, cocking a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What's the big deal?! What's the big deal?! You know what the big deal is! He's over there trying to put the moves on my girlfriend! And yes! I said girlfriend! We have already established that we're together and he's just jealous! He's...,"

"Calm down Kid! You're just over-reacting. He probably isn't confessing his undying love for Maka. To my knowledge she isn't even his type. He's probably just ran into some complications on the project; he is lazy and he is working with Crona after all. Plus, besides the flipping point they live together so if he was gonna make a move on her he would of done it already," reassured Liz.

Kid stared at her. She was obviously sick. Normally Liz was all dolled up no matter the circumstances but those awful summer colds were another thing. She hovered over a bowl of soup, with a tissue in one hand and a spoon in the other. Her nose was red enough to match her favorite half shirt.

"Sis! I have already seen all the cartoons that are playing on the TV! They repeat the same stuff during the day! Now I'm bored!," pouted Patty, swinging her arms around like a child as she marched in.

Kid's body shivered to the sudden high pitched tone of Patty's voice. Her voice was overpowering; sort of like he was adjusting to a different temperature.

"Patty we get like a million channels here; there has to be something on the TV that you haven't seen yet," insisted Liz.

Patty was clearly not sick but seeing how she was so attached to her sister and Kid's father had a soft spot for the girl's child-like nature she got miss out on school too. That and Kid might have cried to his father about how his symmetry was to be thrown off if he was only to go to school with one weapon.

"Kid! You're back!," shouted Patty, throwing up her hands like she hadn't seen him in a year.

She rushed over to hug him. As many times as the girl would hug him he still just couldn't get quite used to it. Before he met Patty nobody ever gave him hugs. However, the bubbly girl gave everything hugs so it was just something that he had to learn to accommodate to. Somewhat, that is...The girl wrapped her arms around him from behind the chair nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Hello Patty," he gasped, sounding like she was constricting his airway.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a week?!," the cheerful girl inquired.

"I was-s-s-s. I can't brea-th-th," he pointed out.

Patty didn't seem to listen but soon her ADD got the better of her and she released. Taking a seat in between him and Liz. She stared at Liz's soup for a moment or two before Liz pushed the bowl over to her.

Kid took out his phone which he kept on desperately checking every eight minutes to see if Maka had called or texted him. She was suppose to let him know when she was all cleaned up and had finished chatting with Soul. That and she did say she was going to take a nap but she had promised to head back out with Kid later tonight. He knew it would be awhile but every minute seemed agonizing when his mind was clouded with jealousy over her.

He sighed, watching his two partners chat idly. A soup noodle hung from the corner of Patty's lips. She was always such a messy eater and if she had been anybody else Kid would of lecture to them about how to eat properly. However, Patty and him had long been down that road, rendering Kid's etiquette conversations useless. Nonetheless, the girl's messy eating habits were at least a distraction for Kid's mind. He stared at her intensively; trying to entertain his mind with anything accept for the notion that Soul was confessing to Maka that he loved her.

Liz sneezed and Patty burped...Yeah, this afternoon was going to be a long one.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

"Soul do you really have to do this to me now!?," inquired Maka.

They were sitting rather close to one another on a love seat. However, when Soul would scoot closer Maka would move away. She looked uncomfortable to say the least. Not that she wasn't used to Soul by now but she had never expected this. He just confessed his love to her. Two days she would of jumped at the chance, but not today.

The whited haired boy had been her crush now for give or take four or five years. She begun crushing on him ever since their first meeting upon hearing his piano playing. Even though the notion of true love at first sight was mere bull shit to her. The instant connection was still there. After she turned the age of fifteen was when she tried to dismiss the idea that they would ever be a couple. She knew that he loved her but not like she loved him; she loved him romantically and he only harbored love for her as a respectable person, no as his meister, no as a best friend, but certainly not as a love interest.

She was seventeen now and he had yet to make a move. Just recently, Kid had become the second crush she had ever had and he showed interest immediately. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of Kid and her as compatible before. Possibly her mind was too clouded with Soul to ever really think about it. But now it had happened and in a short period of time. She was with somebody but yet the boy that she had been crushing on, almost obsessing over, for years was telling her that he loved her.

_What are his motivations in this? Why now? Is he just jealous? He wouldn't be that shallow would he be? He must really have feeling for me? I couldn't tell before so how am I suppose to tell now?, _pondered Maka.

"Maka? Maka? Maka?," Soul kept on repeating her name to get her out of the sort of trans that she was in.

She looked at him, not directly but her eyes were focused on him. He knew that he had her attention.

"Come on give me a chance? Please Maka...I love you...I don't know what I would do without you," admitted Soul.

"Soul! Why now?! Really? Why couldn't you have told me this three days ago?! I can't...," she put her hands up to her forehead rubbing her head.

Tears started forming in her eyes. She **did**love Soul, but she couldn't just drop Kid. She did deserve it to him to at least give him a fair shot at romance and not just cut it off at the beginning.

There was silence between the two partners. Maka was biting her mouth attempting not to cry and Soul wasn't far behind with looking like he was about to cry. He was having a hard time expressing himself, Maka could tell that. Perhaps that's why he never told her that he actually had feelings for her.

"Why?," asked Soul after a few dreadful minutes of silence.

He looked at her with water in his crimson eyes. "Why?," he repeated biting his lip with his sharp teeth. "Why him all the sudden over me Maka? What's so hard about telling him no? You guys haven't even really talked before two days ago," pointed out Soul.

_Crap he's right!, _Maka froze on the couch, blinking a few times as some tears fell onto her skirt. Why couldn't she tell him no? She did know Soul a hell of a lot more than him. Was it because she was scared of him? Not, that Kid would harm her but he seriously seemed like he genuinely liked and cared about her. Perhaps, she was scared that Kid would hate her and if Kid hated her than Lord Death would hate her. Then worst comes to worst Lord Death would kick her out of the academy. She gulped. There goes everything she has ever worked for. There goes her life. Now she couldn't tell Kid no.

"I'm sorry Soul," she cried busting into a fit of tears.

She suddenly felt that she had traded the love of her life for a reassured future. None of this was right at all. She should have never done stuff with Kid without thinking about it. She felt dirty. Worse, she felt like her father.

In the spur of the moment Soul's arms hitched around her. He pulled her close to him letting her cry into his jacket. He felt so right to her as she latched onto his shoulder.

"Is it because you did stuff with him?," questioned Soul calmly. He didn't sound mad when he stated this but more or less knowing.

Maka knew that BlackStar had tattled on her, of course he would. Maka looked up at him guilt in her eyes.

"We did some stuff but we didn't do **it**," answered Maka shyly.

Soul stroked her back gently touching one of her pig tails, as he did so it made her shiver.

"He pressured you didn't he?," inquired Soul. Again he could read her thoughts.

"He did in the sense that he kept on repeating that I was scared of human affection and I took that as a challenge sort of and...Oh Soul! I screwed up," ranted Maka so fast that she had forgotten to breath in before talking.

Soul stood up.

"That cheap bastard! He using those types of tricks on you! I'll kick his ass! No I'll kill him!," hissed Soul.

"Soul!," hollered Maka, she needed to stop him before he got too angry.

Soul only seemed to get angry when it came to stuff over Maka and she was the only one that could calm him down.

"No Soul. I did it freely though. Don't intervene, just let me go out with him for the rest of this project and I'll talk to him. I'll tell him that we can't happen, but you have to promise me you'll stay out of it?," Maka suggested to him.

Soul sighed, he knew that he wasn't going to win her over unless if he agreed to this.

"Fine but if that prissy boy prick tries anything call me okay?," bargained Soul.

"Okay," agreed Maka nudging his arm in appreciation for cooperating so easily before she turned around to go clean herself up.

"Hey Soul thanks for everything," she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

She disappeared in the darkness in the hallway.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

Maka nearly smashed her phone when it awoke her from ringing.

"Hello," said stated, her voice was raspy from being in a sleepy haze.

"Hey! I hope I didn't wake you," Kid's voice chimed on the other line, sounding unusually happy and peppy for Kid.

Maka smiled to herself in the dark with the sudden reminded from his soothing voice that she was actually starting something promising with the reaper.

"You did, but I need to get my butt up anyways," she insisted sounding fully awake but finishing off her statement with a yawn.

"Well do you need me to come help with that?," inquired Kid chuckling to himself.

Maka faked laughed.

"Ha! You wish that wasn't an invite Kiddo," teased Maka.

Her smile grew. What was wrong with her? Was she seriously having fun joking sexually with Kid? Her mind filled with dirty thoughts. She knew she could get him to talk dirty to her and she somewhat wanted him to. His voiced sounded oddly sexy on the phone and she knew that she could make her voice sound seductive if she was in the mood.

"Sounded like one to me. I might just have to come over and make sure," exclaimed kid. She could almost feel the wink of his eye to that last statement.

She took the liberty to take a few deep breaths. She stretched making dramatic moans into the phone.

"What do I need you for when I have my own fingers?," she purred into the phone.

"Oh Maka! Please do tell me, where are your fingers?" Kid immediately questioned, sounding rather excited already.

"I'll give you three guesses," she moaned.

"Oh gods I'm coming over to get you! I've got some...stuff for you," stated Kid almost sarcastically.

"You better hurry before I finish myself off. Oh Kid!," she whimpered, being over dramatic.

The dial tone was heard on Maka's phone, signaling he would certainly be there shortly.

Maka laughed to herself not only feeling confident and cocky but also crude and like a bitch for leading him on. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't sexually attracted to Kid, but she had no right to lead him on when she liked Soul. Wait **did **she like Soul?

She felt her jaw barely fading out of a still existing smile on her face. Kid had put that there and made it last, perhaps she did love him after all.

She got out of her bed getting dressed in her normal outfit. She certainly had a lot to think about in the next few minutes.

**(Alright more SoMa in this chapter than KiMa. Personally I am more of a fan of KiMa fan but I don't believe that Soul would go 'down' without trying. This chapter was more of a build on the story, but I hope you all enjoyed it at least some what. As always happy readings. :D )**


End file.
